<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cicatrices by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418333">Cicatrices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Guilt, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Poison, Romance, Scars, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai resulta herido tras protegerla. El agradecimiento constante se convierte lentamente en algo más.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maito Gai | Might Guy/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cicatrices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.</p><p>Por supuesto, amo a esta pareja sin oportunidad a culpas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con las manos sobre sus propias piernas TenTen se queda quieta sobre su lugar en el suelo frente a la pequeña cama improvisada que han puesto al centro de su tienda de acampar.</p><p>Le cuesta un minuto recuperarse del mareo de la batalla, del miedo, de la intensidad opacando todo en un golpe de adrenalina e instintos que lentamente da lugar a un profundo dolor.</p><p>Todo a su alrededor es casi la misma escena que siempre, no es diferente a otras batallas o a otros enemigos, y por supuesto, tampoco es diferente para TenTen. Sin embargo, Tenten permanece inusualmente distante debajo de la sombra de la tela, distraída, casi ausente, su rostro un poco hacia abajo parece picotear el suelo desde su lugar.</p><p>El ruido de afuera es intenso, una revoltura de un doloroso vacío y los golpes lejanos del aire tronando entre gritos ocasionales y huesos rotos. La batalla continúa en otro lugar, TenTen no cree que sea diferente a una batalla, o a cualquier otra guerra, pero no puede simplemente aferrarse a ese pensamiento antes de que el sonido de la voz de sus compañeros se vuelva difusa y hueca. Avanzan. Eventualmente y sin duda, ellos ganan.</p><p>TenTen se mueve entonces en el pequeño espacio en la tienda, la espalda un poco curva al ras del techo, el miedo y el cuidado se deslizan en cada uno de sus movimientos para evitar que la construcción se desbarate como si solo fuera papel. No tiene tiempo que perder.</p><p>Delante de ella hay un pequeño filtro de luz entre el espacio diminuto de la tela de la carpa, pálido, un extraño naranja que se pierde con el reflejo verde que lo cubre todo como una escena estancada debajo del agua. Profundo, <em>muy</em> profundo. TenTen siente que le falta el aire y unos segundos ciertamente cree que se podría ahogar debajo del peso de ese momento. Le resulta demasiado tenso.</p><p>Asiente entonces para sí misma cuando sus ojos se levantan. Un golpe de determinación se abre paso entre el pánico y la preocupación en su rostro y TenTen mira al frente, a la cama, al hombre que permanece recostado entre un grupo de sábanas blancas y arrugadas que parecen resaltar entre el fondo sucio y marrón de la tierra suelta.</p><p>Las manos de TenTen se tensan a sus lados cuando sus ojos miran la herida en el costado de aquel hombre, una suave hendidura sobre su cuerpo, larga, similar a la grieta de la tela sobre su cabeza que mantenía sobre ellos una franja casi ansiosa de sol.</p><p>TenTen siente un golpe de humillación y vergüenza cuando mira fijamente esa herida, unos instantes desea fuertemente ser capaz de apartar la mirada y fingir que no le preocupa cómo le preocupa, desea tomar un largo suspiro y encogerse de hombros mientras se convence a sí misma de que esa clase de cosas simplemente pueden llegar a pasar.</p><p>Por supuesto, ese aliento que espera no llega a ella. La preocupación solo se hace grande, se acumula en su pecho hasta que le quema y se convierte en culpabilidad. Se siente bruscamente como un castigo demasiado merecido para ella.</p><p>La mano de Gai se mantiene suelta al costado de su cuerpo, vulnerable, flácida y débil, pero incluso TenTen puede mirar sobre sus dedos largos algún par de heridas atravesándolos; de un lado al otro, sobre los nudillos, deslizándose como diminutas serpientes entre un charco de carne bronceada que parece ahora suspendida en un rictus misterioso. TenTen puede reconocer cada diminuta hendidura. Más de una, ella misma las vio nacer ahí, las causó, las <em>provocó</em>.</p><p>No puede evitar pensar en ese hecho, en la idea de Gai protegiéndola constantemente, su cuerpo como un escudo e imán de armas que a través de los años se había vuelto un salvavidas para ella de una manera que le hacía sentir una oleada de miedo y un dejo casi conformista de seguridad.</p><p>Ella no se lo pide. A TenTen le gusta pensar que ella habría logrado salir de esas batallas en cualquier caso, no era débil y, por supuesto, no era ninguna cobarde. Pero incluso TenTen es capaz de admitir esa idea, no es conocida por ser la mejor de su equipo, o de ningún equipo, en un momento simplemente parece demasiado resignada a mantenerse cerca de él, de su guardia, de sus manos, de espalda.</p><p>Aun así, el corazón de Tenten le duele al tener que mirar a Gai herido por su culpa, recostado entre la tierra con las manos rectas y sueltas, su pecho subiendo y bajando casi desesperado por respirar. La escena cruel de los hechos, las inevitables consecuencias. La causa y efecto de la eventualidad o la absurdez de una burda naturaleza.</p><p>
  <em>Debería haberse quedado fuera. </em>
</p><p>La mano casi errante de Gai salta un momento en su costado formando un puño débilmente, apenas, sus dedos volviéndose un instante casi tan blancos como motas de nieve antes de volverse a soltar inertes sobre la sábana. Ella sabe que le duele. El veneno debe estar haciendo efecto en su cuerpo y las contracciones de sus músculos casi son visibles a través de la tela destrozada de su ropa, a través de la figura planchada y cincelada de su dura piel.</p><p>No puede apartar la mirada entonces de su cuerpo, de las heridas que constantemente aparecían y desaparecían, muchas de ellas quedándose como telarañas sobre la piel de su maestro de forma indefinida, una cortada como la marca de un cristal aplastado entre su palma abierta, en su pecho, en la curva de sus brazos abiertos.</p><p>Y alrededor de esos pensamientos TenTen trata inútilmente de juntar alguna de esas marcas a sus recuerdos, el dolor punzante, el movimiento de las ramas, sus propios ataques siendo insuficientes contra algún enemigo, la figura del enorme cuerpo de su maestro como una mancha verde delante de ella con ambos brazos juntos, protegiéndola.</p><p>TenTen se da cuenta que no puede pensar nada en concreto, no hay algo específico atrás de ese día, detrás de su fresco fracaso que todavía le escocia las manos y la hacía mirar el día a través de un trozo de papel amarillo y viejo.</p><p>Piensa entonces en la linealidad del tiempo, de las cosas, de la manera en la que sencillamente fue empujada a ese lugar de forma brusca y constante, del modo en el que se habían vuelto un equipo, amigos, en la forma en la que no había una vuelta hacia atrás para ninguno de los dos ahora.</p><p>Entonces, como en una escena puesta en cámara lenta, se ve a sí misma una vez más sobre la rama del árbol, sus pies trastabillando, el sonido de sus armas en todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo, en <em>ninguna</em> dirección en particular.</p><p>Las ramas y las hojas verdes fueron lo único que se agitaron en respuesta a su ataque, la vibración del rebote en contra de los pequeños pliegues de la corteza haciendo un sonido de fondo y TenTen no había podido hacer más que quedarse quieta e inmóvil en el borde de una rama esperando un ataque para el que no está preparada, un golpe del que no puede escapar.</p><p>TenTen no estaba sorprendida entonces cuando ocurrió, no lo estaba antes, probablemente no lo estaría tampoco después.</p><p>Un movimiento sacudió su cuerpo en respuesta, rápido, pero ciertamente no lo suficientemente rápido antes de terminar siendo golpeada por un tubo metálico en el estómago. Todo se nubló un segundo ante el impacto, la sensación del dolor atravesando todo su cuerpo antes de terminar puesto en el fondo de su pecho como un pinchazo de aguijón.</p><p>No pudo sostenerse, el cielo largo y despejado se dibujó delante de su rostro a través de las copas de los árboles, el azul claro haciéndose distante y borroso cuando comenzó a caer hacia atrás sin resistencia en contra del espacio de las ramas y su cuerpo suelto y liviano se cortó a la par de la luz brillante del sol.</p><p>A mitad del camino, justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, unas manos la atraparon con facilidad como si ella fuera una inusual y liviana pluma.</p><p>No hace falta abrir los ojos para mirar quién lo ha hecho, ella lo sabe, entonces lo sabía y antes de ese día también lo sabía. No necesitó entonces girar la cabeza un solo centímetro, ella reconoce el abrazo, ella reconoce el calor, la preocupación, la calidez, el <em>amor</em>.</p><p>Apretándose en contra de su pecho TenTen cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó vencer ante el dolor y la bruma.</p><p>La lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos en ese instante, los bañó como una cascada de la que Gai apenas pudo correr con ella en brazos como un enorme estorbo, como una roca que posiblemente debió haber dejado a mitad del camino para salvarse. Pero no lo hizo. Gai nunca lo hizo.</p><p>Una de las flechas lo golpea entonces justo debajo de su chaleco abierto, la punta demasiado afilada rasga su traje verde y deja al descubierto una nueva herida, severa, aunque no demasiado profunda.</p><p>Fue un momento después que TenTen notó el veneno en la punta de la flecha, Neji lo hizo también y advirtió en voz alta a su maestro. Un malestar en su gesto le hizo saber que Gai lo sabía de la misma manera, lo sabía a profundidad, lo <em>sentía</em> adentro de su cuerpo.</p><p>Es irónica la manera en la que un corte tan pequeño puede derribar completamente el cuerpo de Gai. Pero él no grita, no gime, ni siquiera llora o se queja cuando tiene que dar un salto y un nuevo golpe y todavía levanta su mano sobre el rostro de ella para hacerla retroceder, para protegerla, para salvarla a <em>ella</em>.</p><p>Es una mezcla de vergüenza y furia lo primero que salta a su cabeza. No quiere ser protegida como una niña, no quiere tener que ver a sus amigos peleando por ella porque TenTen es una guerrera después de todo. Sin embargo, contradictoriamente ella se aferró a su cuerpo, tomó su brazo contra su pecho y se refugió detrás de él. Mitad un miedo escandaloso, la otra mitad parece solo un golpe enfermizo de placer.</p><p>Luego solo ocurre lo inevitable y Neji ladra una orden a sus compañeros tomando el mando cuando Gai cae sobre el piso sin resistencia a causa del efecto del veneno.</p><p><em>No es mortal.</em> Es todo lo que Neji alcanza a decir antes de que Lee la cubra y le diga que se lleve a su maestro a la guardia que tenían en algún lado un tanto separado de ahí.</p><p>TenTen lo lleva ahí casi arrastrando en un abrazo flojo e incómodo. Lo lleva como muchas veces Gai la llevó, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, no hay satisfacción.</p><p>Ahora, ella está cuidando de él y se mantiene atenta a su lado, a su respiración, al levísimo tono púrpura alrededor de la herida que finalmente ha parado de sangrar y se pinta al centro de ambos como un misterio. TenTen se pregunta vagamente si ese rastro dejará una marca o algún día simplemente desaparecerá. Y quizá para ese día ninguno de los dos será capaz de recordarlo más.</p><p>TenTen se arrodilla a su lado, palpa un poco el suelo, como si buscara algo alrededor de aquella mancha de sol que se parece demasiado a una gota de sangre deslizándose.</p><p>Tiras blancas de vendas descansan en su mano como gusanos arrastrándose entre un imaginario líquido rojo, las astillas de la flecha, el fantasma del vidrio aun en contra de sus dedos largos y callosos todavía parece hacer un ruido al ser aplastado en su imaginación.</p><p>TenTen parece un poco resignada cuando finalmente lleva sus manos al cuerpo de Gai. Es una curación simple e improvisada, sus manos giran de forma elegante como el movimiento de las flores contra el aire, lentas, busca un movimiento cauteloso cuando tiene que abrir la tela del traje y termina por exponer su torso completamente.</p><p>El cuerpo de Gai se contrae cuando TenTen deja su piel caliente expuesta. Sus dedos lo rozan en una caricia difusa que traza un camino por su pecho, vibra, hierve, y ese calor la hace desear apartar la mano como si fuera capaz de pincharle el dedo en algún momento.</p><p>Ella no quiere pensar en el dolor o en el efecto de ese dolor y sigue insistiendo en contra de su herida, girando su brazo a un lado, sosteniendo un poco su costado mientras cruza la venda hacia el otro extremo de su cuerpo.</p><p>TenTen quiere pensar que Gai eventualmente sanará. Ese veneno no es suficiente, nada parece realmente lo suficiente cuando se trata de él, de su cuerpo, del misterio de su forma de luchar, demasiado lejano al de ella, apartado en un extremo que simplemente ha perdido de vista en la lejanía cuando trata de mirar ahí. Nunca lo podría alcanzar.</p><p>Gai es entonces de esa manera para TenTen. Una ilusión, una visión como un fantasma que se desliza debajo de su cuerpo con un toque perturbadoramente cálido. Incómodamente cercano.</p><p>Y esa cercanía es un espejismo como muchas otras cosas; su sonrisa, su voz sólida, su seguridad sobre que al siguiente día naturalmente continuarán. Nadie sabe realmente si lo harán y TenTen simplemente asiente a sus palabras que se deslizan como un delicado camino de lluvia trazado en algún lugar sobre su frente, arriba de sus cejas, oculta debajo de su cabello negro como una mancha brillante de aceite. Él miente. Constantemente. Casi siempre.</p><p>Cuando TenTen gira a él Gai parece una figura inamovible a su lado, pero mucha parte de él parece simplemente demasiado distante de ella. Demasiado curtido, demasiada experiencia, demasiada fuerza, secretos, lucha, guerras, fuerza, madurez, <em>años</em>. Un número constante y doloroso de años.</p><p>La idea entonces se reduce a eso. La diferencia de edad. TenTen se para en la línea imaginaria de su vida, cada paso que da hacia enfrente significa un paso más de él, nunca un centímetro más cerca, incapaz de llegar a su espalda, incapaz de caminar a su lado, de luchar a su lado, de permanecer a su lado. No de verdad.</p><p>Entonces esos años se traducen en una mirada breve y cálida de él. Ternura, <em>lástima</em>, cariño, el brillo simpático de un amigo, el humo agobiante y tóxico de un padre, un maestro, una guía que constantemente le daba furtivas e involuntarias negativas.</p><p>No puede entonces sino apegarse a eso. A la idea de vivir mirando su espalda como la única cosa a la que tiene acceso, a lo único a lo que puede aspirar, un paso torpe y endeble detrás de él, no puede correr detrás de él. Nunca lo alcanzará. Nunca lo <em>tendrá</em>.</p><p>TenTen no tiene nada real sobre a Gai. Ella no es su enfoque como Lee. Ella no es un rival digno como Kakashi. Está detrás de una línea donde nada los une, donde no tiene la posibilidad de llamar su atención o de tener su compañía más allá de la aleatoriedad ocurrida hacía muchos años donde fueron equipo.</p><p>Pero entonces TenTen tenía eso, la única cosa que los unía, que los juntaba, que con el tiempo se había vuelto en su particularidad, en un lazo compartido, en una <em>marca</em>.</p><p>Hay un poco de vergüenza en su admisión, también hay demasiada culpa, pena, un arrepentimiento constante que arrastraba detrás de ella como una extraña cadena colgando de un pie.</p><p>Sin embargo, no parece realmente agobiada cuando lo admite. Gai está recostado justo delante de ella, un poco herido, y Gai no es el tipo de hombre que resulta fácilmente herido por lo que cada vez que sucede es inquietantemente sorprendente, y esta vez, ha sido solo para protegerla a ella.</p><p>Si hubiera sido de otra manera, piensa, no tendría sentido la escandalosa satisfacción que subía como una gruesa nube de espuma sobre su estómago, viajando por su cuello hasta engancharse en su boca. Pero entonces solo puede pensar en Gai mirando a ella, preocupándose, lanzándose, arriesgándose de esa manera para mantenerla a salvo. Gai está seguro de que puede mantenerla a salvo.</p><p>Y TenTen no puede evitarlo entonces, sentirse agradecida cuando está en peligro, sentirse un poco más ansiosa cuando alguno de sus enemigos es sencillamente demasiado para ella. TenTen sabe que él aparecerá. Él vendrá.</p><p>Es una admisión difícil para una guerrera, atenerse a alguien más, depender de la fuerza de alguien más de esa irresponsable manera resulta simplemente irracional. La técnica prohibida de Gai parpadeando constantemente le recuerda que Gai un día simplemente tomará la iniciativa y entregará la vida. A él nadie se la puede quitar antes de que él mismo la ofrezca en sacrificio para salvar a los demás.</p><p>Es la decisión más grande que toma, es la elección sobre sí mismo, de su destino.</p><p>TenTen cierra los ojos brevemente y piensa en las palabras que decía Gai. Eran las preciadas flores que él quería proteger. Su rostro suavemente fruncido, serio en un nuevo tipo de preocupación cuando TenTen preguntó y pidió por las ocho puertas. Gai dijo que no, no era para ella, había muchas cosas por las que creía que TenTen tenía que vivir.</p><p><em>No puedo dejar que mueras así. </em>Su sonrisa firme, le dice con ella que no iba a dejar que muriera, de esa o de ninguna manera. No fue diferente para Lee, y sin embargo…</p><p>TenTen sacude el rostro, de forma patética solo puede suspirar y volver sus ojos a la herida. Hay algo satisfactorio en eso, es todo. Hay emoción en el hecho de que puede estar realmente existiendo para él incluso de ese modo, como la flor que no puede dejar que otros pisen, el pétalo por el que metería las manos, la <em>mujer</em> por la que Gai saltaba constantemente para proteger a costa de su seguridad y de su vida.  </p><p>Sus manos van entonces contra el borde de la carne abierta, la sangre manchando sus dedos como una diminuta flor, diminutas gotas pegadas sobre su costado que se parecen demasiado a pedazos de cristales rotos.</p><p>Desea entonces que quede una marca ahí. Como una firma, un recordatorio. Un rastro de ella en él. Inamovible.</p><p> TenTen piensa que si tuviera una opción sobre el asunto, no desearía a Gai como lo hace. Después de tanto, simplemente resultó demasiado inevitable. Una meta conjunta y constante. La compañía, la admiración, la necesidad, las manos grandes y cálidas en contra de la piel de su cuerpo separadas únicamente por la tela de la ropa. Los dedos largos, las miradas fugaces, el constante esfuerzo por tener su atención, su aprobación, su fuerza, su consuelo, un apoyo, un ejemplo. Aun así, ella sabe que nada bueno puede salir de eso.</p><p>Es por eso que sonríe en contra de la herida, no sin hacerlo tristemente en realidad. Es todo lo que puede hacer en él, su único efecto, una cicatriz garabateada con algún fugaz recuerdo. Una marca que es un beso. Uno, antes de que él pueda simplemente escapar y hacerse una inevitable masa de ingrávido humo.</p><p>Para entonces, piensa, ya no habrá nada que recordar.</p><p>Hay un pequeño movimiento de nuevo, la sábana se arruga debajo del cuerpo de Gai cuando su espalda se curva y sus pies se agitan un poco en contra de la superficie recta y firme de la tierra.</p><p>TenTen contiene un suave respingo cuando lo mira a la cara y encuentra a Gai con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo por primera vez.</p><p>La boca de TenTen se abre con una extraña urgencia cuando pretende decir algo, decirle que está a salvo, que estará bien o alguna escueta palabra que comúnmente soltaban de forma sosa y reiterada cuando caían heridos en alguna misión.</p><p>Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de Gai la hace detenerse. Sus ojos la observan sin parpadear, vidriosos y perdidos, rodeados por una sombra antinatural que le dice de una forma casi obvia que está dormido, que el veneno y la fiebre le están provocando delirios y alucinaciones, que no está consciente a pesar de parecer mirarla fijamente.</p><p>TenTen distingue el velo, no parece fácil de rasgar y su razón luce enterrada en algún otro lado mientras sus ojos como dos pequeños charcos negros la observan con una frialdad inquietante y desconocida.</p><p>Gai toma aire entre la abertura suave de sus labios temblorosos en un jadeo desesperado, un sonido suave y vulnerable que se escapa entre sus respiraciones irregulares como una rara queja, o como un figurativo ruego hacia ella.</p><p>TenTen suspira dolorosamente y traga ruidosamente cuando Gai parece enfocarla, solo un segundo desvariado. Fiebre, negro, un extraño hoyo sin fondo donde ella puede leer el desconocimiento. No sabe quién es ella en la misma medida que tampoco parece saber quién es él.</p><p>Sabe que lo correcto es apartarse, sabe que debería simplemente tomar la distancia prudente entre un maestro y su alumna y tomar las vendas para partir y dejarlo descansar. Es quizá el rojo que descansa en sus dedos, el olor a sangre, nauseabundo, el mareo inusual, los pensamientos, la vulnerabilidad de Gai, lo que la convence de quedarse.</p><p>TenTen fija su mirada en su costado, la venda suelta se burla de ella entre el espacio de sus dedos como una figura que solo se va. Y esa cinta se vuelve un momento el propio Gai, siempre arrastrándose demasiado lejos de sus dedos, nunca podría atraparlo mientras siguiera siendo ella, mientras él siguiera siendo él.</p><p>Entonces cruza una vez su mirada con la vista nublada y desenfocada de Gai, empañada, cubierta por un nítido oscuro demasiado similar a la amargura o al odio, posiblemente no más que terror y confusión.</p><p>Gai nunca ha entendido nada sobre ella, piensa, nunca lo hará. Sin embargo, el descuido descoordinado de sus facciones la hace creer que lo sabe, que en ese momento la entiende y la escucha, que puede decírselo, que puede simplemente dejar de quedarse callada y quieta a un lado y <em>hacer</em> algo. No puede dejar pasar ese momento, que es igual a un conformista sueño. Demasiado egoísta, un abuso si se le quería llamar así.</p><p>Pero TenTen solo puede ver las marcas de las heridas y contar una historia unilateral. Sabe que no durará por siempre. La vida es dolorosa, y más importante que eso, demasiado corta.</p><p>No debería sentirse tan sorprendida como está, y sin embargo, hay una sensación demasiado hirviente en su estómago cuando se acerca a él y se inclina un poco hacia su rostro.</p><p>Los ojos empañados de Gai la siguen, arrastrándose perezosos entre el papaloteo de sus pestañas, atrapados engañosamente en alguna fantasía perdida que ella desconoce, que no le interesa tampoco saber.</p><p>El color acompaña el rostro de Gai y ella lo observa entre la pequeña figura de su sudor como bordes diminutos de lluvia. La sangre golpea sus mejillas, se acumula latiendo duramente en pulsos acelerados que casi puede percibir alrededor de sus músculos que se hinchaban debajo de la piel bronceada.</p><p>Su respiración se hace una, quiere decir gracias pero lo único que puede hacer es respirar el hálito hirviente, el olor de su cuerpo desprendiéndose inunda sus pulmones y lo disfruta en contra de toda razón.</p><p>Su vista vacila, parpadean de forma sincronizada, tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, <em>casi</em>.</p><p>Y Gai toma aire y vuelve a jadear solo para asomar su lengua un momento y remojar sus labios borrando unos momentos las finísimas grietas en una desconcertante y falsa ansiedad. La escena es un gesto indescifrable como un golpe directo en la mejilla.</p><p>Lo haría, y si salía mal, al menos lo sabría.</p><p>Entonces TenTen se mueve hacia él, lentamente, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo como la salpicadura de la lluvia, el roce diminuto de su boca tocando la suya, bebiendo, recogiendo su respiración en el boqueo tímido, ansioso, inexperto.</p><p>Al final, TenTen solo puede cerrar los ojos y sentir el toque cálido de su boca, el sonido de la piel contra la piel, arriba, luego abajo, desvaneciéndose entre el espacio de sus pestañas, flojo, sólido, intermitente, es un trozo mojado de papel.</p><p>Frente a ella, Gai abre la boca buscando aire, ella traga el nudo que inesperadamente se ha formado en su garganta cuando lo sostiene, cuando él no la rechaza, cuando tampoco la abraza.</p><p>Luego, Gai yace acostado y quieto a su lado, su piel agradablemente lisa debajo de sus dedos cuando TenTen lo cubre con sus manos, sintiendo el ascenso y la caída de su pecho, el ronroneo suave de su corazón en contra de sus palmas, de su rostro, de su propia respiración.</p><p>Afuera, el ruido de la guerra se ha hecho lejano, solo el rumor del viento golpea las paredes de tela con una inusual calma, ocultando el levísimo sonido de sus palabras.</p><p>En el costado de su cuerpo, sobre los dedos de TenTen y marcados como una pequeña rosa sobre los labios de Gai, la sangre se ha vuelto un rastro fino y pegajoso que lleva su nombre disuelto.</p><p>Tiempo después, durante un viaje a las aguas termales, TenTen todavía puede encontrar la herida en el costado de Gai en forma de una blanca cicatriz en media luna. Los labios todavía le cosquillean cuando la mira.</p><p>Como un secreto para ella, Gai lleva sus dedos a esa marca todos los días y la acaricia.</p><p>Él piensa en las palabras de TenTen a su equipo al final de aquel día.</p><p>
  <em>— Cuando lo traje aquí, no despertó. </em>
</p><p>Sonríe con el recuerdo.</p><p>Él sabe que, para poder despertar, habría tenido que estar dormido en primer lugar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Final.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>